Apothecary Bonding
by Correa Potter
Summary: An unexpected guest enters the Bloody Moon Apothecary and unexpected friendships may occour. There shouldn't be slash but no promises.


Correa: Hey, peoples. Correa Potter here. If this chapter turns out strange, don't be surprised. I've been watching 'World's Dumbest…' for the past few hours and it's getting to my head. I have serious problems right now. Hey, can I have pie? Preferably cherry or lemon meringue. I would also like something I can suck on or bite so I don't bite my fingernails. I haven't seen anything on 'World's Dumbest…' yet. Any suggestions? Wait, I just remembered why I'm here.

Nico: No, I told you why

Correa: Nico di Angelo. You should not be here. This is a Harry Potter fan fiction. You should be with the Percy Jackson fan fictions.

Nico: You've been ignoring us!

Correa: Percy hasn't been feeling well. I didn't want to overwork him. He had the flu.

Nico: Why can't you make a story where Percy doesn't play a major part?

Correa: My obsession

Nico: Oh, yeah

Draco: Hey, Nico

Nico: Hey, Draco

Correa: You two have met?

Nico: Yeah, you were sleeping and I decided to explore the messed up thing called your mind.

Correa: Who else did you meet?

Nico: Ethan from My Babysitter's a Vampire, Freddie from iCarly, Logan from Big Time Rush and Jade from Victorious.

Correa: I need to keep you under lock and key. I cannot have all the characters in my mind mingiling. If you get too mixed up I'll have a bunch of characters in stories that they don't need in. That and there's a psyco killer running around my mind right now and I don't want anyone killed.

Draco: What?

Correa: If I had a lot of Harry Potter Characters with all my Percy Jackson characters I would have Fred Weasley in the Lotus Casino, you in the underworld, Harry Potter on Olympus. It would be chaos!

Draco: Oh. Now I understand.

Correa: Nico! Go back to the camp and make sure everyone is there. Don't let anyone out. Bring up a skeleton army if you have to.

Nico: Yes, ma'am

Correa: Jackal! Get in here now!

Jackal: Yes, ma'am

Draco: Just real quick. Who is Jackal?

Correa: My messenger. Jackal, send a message to the leaders of all the camps or bunks and tell them to keep everyone inside.

Jackal: Absolutely, ma'am

Correa: Before things get too out of hand here, we need to do what we came here to do: the disclaimer. I own nothing except Correa Lily Potter and anything you don't recognize. I'll keep you updated on the killer in my mind and tell you when he's locked up in the jail.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Bloody Moon Apothecary. The owner, Harry, was checking on his sister, Correa, in the back of the apothecary. Correa, the potions master and gardener was slicing up some of the ingredients for the customers who wanted already prepared ingredients.

A ring came from the front of the shop and the two went up to the front. Correa got there first and she was very surprised to see who was there.

"Professor Snape, how nice to see you. What brings you here?" Correa asked from where she was leaning on the wall.

"Where are you? It seems you still have a talent for hiding" Snape said while looking all around.

Correa took a step out of the shadows and waved at her old professor.

"Ah, there you are. Still hiding in the shadows, I see" Snape said with a smirk.

"Of course. Why else would I still wear dark colors?" Correa said with a slight laugh.

"Is your brother here?" Snape asked.

Harry waved from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Can you not speak, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, sneering.

"He can speak, he just chooses not to" Correa said, finally stepping up to the ebony counter.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"He sounds a little hoarse. After the battle, he swallowed a lot of dust and dirt and it was caught in his throat but it was too far down to get it all out" Correa said.

"MOMMY!" a little voice came from upstairs.

"You have a child?" Snape asked, unaware she had a child.

"I have two children, a little boy and a little girl. They're 3 years old" Correa said, smiling at the sound of little feet running down the steps.

"Mommy, James took my doll" the young girl said with tears running down her face.

"James, give Lily her doll back" Correa said, kneeling down to the level of her children.

"Who's that?" James asked his mother, speaking about Snape.

"That is Severus Snape. He was my potions professor when I went to Hogwarts for those two years. He was my favorite professor too." Correa said.

James Sirius had black hair like his mother and blue-silver eyes like his father. Lily Narcissa pale had blonde hair like her father but it was curly like her mother's hair and her eyes were a mix of her mother's eyes and her father's eyes. Her eyes were blue-silver with little specks of hazel.

"Well, I just came in here to get a case of Lethe river water," Severus said getting out a few galleons.

"Alright," Correa said, ducking under the counter, "That will be 1 galleon."

"For a case? I should come here more often" Severus said, placing the galleon on the counter.

"Here you go" Correa said, coming up with a crate of bottles.

"Thank you" Snape said, leaving with the crate.

"Mommy, will we go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked her mother.

"I'm starting to think I will send you to Hogwarts" Correa said, picking up her two children.

a

So can anyone guess the father of little James and Lily? Lily's description is really helpful. This takes place 10 years after the battle of Hogwarts. One last thing, the killer in my mind was caught in the process of this chapter being written.


End file.
